


Emmanuel

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Castiel, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Domme Lisa Braeden, F/M, Fingering, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Season Seven AU, Size Kink, Sub Castiel, Top Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Seven AU where Lisa Braeden is the one to find an amnesiac Castiel wandering around and took him home with her. It started with her wanting to help him figure out who he was before becoming more.</p><p>Series of three prompt fills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the original prompt fill and the subsequent two are follow up requests.
> 
> There is a rather large time jump between chapters two and three...

“Ben won’t be home until five today.” Lisa grinned at the gorgeous blue eyed man in front of her as she started tugging off his clothes. She threw the shirt to the side and stepped right into Emmanuel’s space. The kiss she was rewarded with started off sweet and slow before it developed into something with far more passion.

Their relationship had started off with her simply wanting to help him figure out who he was and slowly changed into an unexpected friendship.

He was sweet and kind, smart and compassionate. The way he interacted with Ben, how he learned about both of them and she helped him navigate through the things he didn’t know had that friendship morphing once more.

Emmanuel, the name he’d chosen, had started off a tentative lover when they first developed the physical parts of their relationship but he was a fast learner and she’d found he wasn’t shy once they first had sex.

It was one of her favorite things. Emmanuel didn’t have any of those hang-ups typical men had when it came to sex.

Clothing ended up discarded on the floor of their shared bedroom and Emmanuel’s warm breath ghosted over her clit before he was dragging his tongue over her, teasing little licks that turned into that talented tongue sending pleasure spiking through her body.

She spread her legs further, gasping and moaning, as Emmanuel focused all of his attention on her pleasure.

“Use your fingers.” Lisa gasped with her own knotting in Emmanuel’s hair and pulling his mouth closer where she wanted him. Almost immediately she was rewarded with fingers pressing inside while Emmanuel continued focusing on her clit until warmth washed over her as she rode out her first orgasm. “ _Emmanuel_.” She shoved her head back and tugged at his hair even as Emmanuel continued focusing on her. “Oh. Oh…yes…like  _that_.”

The second orgasm surprised her but considering how quickly Emmanuel seemed to be able to get her to climax it shouldn’t have been. He had one of the most talented mouths and coupled with long fingers it was an enjoyable experience.

He slowly pulled away from her, lips trailing up her naked body, until he reached her right nipple. The nub was taken into his hot mouth and lazily sucked.

Another gasp escaped and Lisa let herself drown in the sensations. Her body was warm and she knew they were far from done.

Emmanuel’s stamina was impressive and she knew by the time they were done she wouldn’t want to move for a few hours.

Soon his mouth switched to her neglected nipple and one of his hands moved between their bodies to rub against her in teasing little circles that had Lisa’s moans increasing. “ _Please_.” Her fingers dug into his skin and when Emmanuel pulled back to look at her his eyes were dark with obvious arousal.

Once Emmanuel pushed into her and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist Lisa reached up to pull him back down into a kiss. She parted her lips and sighed as Emmanuel’s tongue moved along with hers.

They parted for air and Emmanuel started to thrust, powerful body keeping her pinned and one hand holding her wrists to the bed above her head. Lisa listened to his grunts and sounds of pleasure as he snapped his hips forward.

“Faster.” She wanted him to  _move_  and Emmanuel wasted little time increasing his speed. Under them the mattress groaned at the movements and Lisa moved to meet each of Emmanuel’s thrusts.

“You’re beautiful.” The tone held reverence and lust, his complete attention always fixated on her as though she was the only person in his world.

It was impossible to think if she hadn’t moved she wouldn’t have found him. She wouldn’t have gotten a chance to help him and grow to care for him. To start to love him and find someone who fit into her life as well as Ben’s.

Emmanuel kept fucking forward, thick cock moving inside her, as he lightly sucked a mark onto her skin while still holding her in place.

“You’re so good, Lisa.” It was something he mentioned several times. He always mentioned how bright and good she was; it never failed to fill her with happiness at how sincere those words were and how much he truly meant them. It was as though he could see something  _more_. “Perfect.”

The instant his hand released her wrists Lisa’s fingers dug into the skin of Emmanuel’s back, dragging down, as her legs tightened and Lisa struggled to respond with anything other than moans.

Emmanuel’s pace picked up and he once more brought his mouth down to hers. He held off his own orgasm until her third had her shoving her head back, body tensing and mouth dropping open in appreciation.

Slowly he rolled them over and pulled her down into a kiss once more, coaxing her mouth into responding. Large hands moved up and down her sides.

They stayed pressed together, tasting and touching, until Lisa moved her body back and rolled her hips forward with a grin. “We should try this some time with bondage or something else…” she trailed off looking down at him with an interested expression still lazily rolling her hips. “Are you against strap-ons?”

It was something she’d only done once before with a guy who had possessed a kinky side that Lisa had enjoyed experiencing while they were together. She liked the thought of trying that with Emmanuel, of showing him something new once more.

So far he had been very enthusiastic about her suggestions.

Emmanuel’s hands fell to her hips and his own moved up to meet each of her motions, “Strap-on?” an eyebrow quirked and Lisa loved how open Emmanuel was to trying new things.

“Yeah.” She tightened down on him and moved a little quicker, watching how Emmanuel moaned under her motions. “We could go look at attachments. Find something interesting.”

Lisa continued to move her hips, changing her pace and focusing on Emmanuel’s moans. They continued to move as the mattress groaned under them and sounds of pleasure filled the room once more.

This time Emmanuel came first as his strong hands held her in place and he bucked up into her with a moan. She grinned at the flush on his cheeks but she didn’t have to wait long until she was on her back with Emmanuel once more focusing on her pleasure.

The next orgasm left her in a boneless heap on the sheets, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Shower next.” She managed as their legs tangled and Emmanuel pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “When I feel like moving again.”

There was a low laugh that had her grinning and letting her body melt into Emmanuel’s. “Shower sex? I thought you said that was unsafe.”

Lisa allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of being pressed up against the cool tiles in the shower with Emmanuel buried between her legs or her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust up into her.

“There are things far more unsafe than shower sex.” And now that the thought was in her head Lisa was more than interested. Later though because they needed to recover first. “Are you still having those  _dreams_?”

Emmanuel made a noise of affirmation but didn’t elaborate and Lisa didn’t ask. Part of her hoped Emmanuel’s past never caught up with him. She was content to keep the sweet, thoughtful man to Ben and herself for as long as she could. And if he was interested she’d love for the two of them to give Ben a sibling eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa carefully secured Emmanuel’s hands to the slats of the headboard. She checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight before leaning over him and pressing her lips to his in a soft, slow kiss. “Are you going to be good for me, Em?” she asked lightly.

“Of course, Lisa.” His voice was earnest and those bright blue eyes locked with hers. There was nothing but trust and Lisa smiled brightly at him.

“Good boy.” She moved her body so she could use the headboard to hold herself in place over him. “Show me how good you can be with that talented mouth of yours.”

Lisa lowered herself and bit her lip when immediately Emmanuel started to lap at her. She tightened her fingers as his tongue moved over her clit, focusing on her and then away. He had gotten very good at getting her off with only his mouth and while she didn’t typically sit on his face Emmanuel wasn’t having any troubles.

She struggled not to grind down on him and instead maintained her position as he licked and sucked at her. Lisa’s breathing hitched and she could feel slight tremors in her legs, how her gut was tightening and heat was starting to build.

“Fuck.” She hissed out, “You’re so talented with that mouth of yours, baby.”

It took everything in her to move away and check on him but the sight that greeted her had Lisa swallowing. Emmanuel’s lips were shiny with her juices, his cheeks were flushed and those gorgeous blue eyes were blown wide with arousal.

“You’re so good for me.” She praised softly once he’d tried to move his mouth back to her. Lisa shifted back into position and didn’t move again until he’d brought her to her first orgasm. Her breathing sped up and she almost collapsed on his face. “How did I get so lucky?”

“How did I?” Emmanuel asked instead and she rewarded him with a kiss, tasting herself on him but not caring. He was always so sweet, kind and earnest. Often times it was hard to believe he even existed but she woke up to him curled around her each morning and he had been with them for months.

Lisa moved off him, “Roll onto your belly and get to your knees.” The instructions were quickly followed to the best of Emmanuel’s ability, “You’re doing great.” She stroked his flank, rubbing soothing circles into the naked skin there and staring at Emmanuel’s ass. “Did you clean yourself up for me?”

“Yes.”

Excitement buzzed inside her. She wanted to show Emmanuel something new and she knew he’d love being rimmed almost as much as having her fucking him. “Thank you.” She moved closer and dragged her tongue over his tight hole.

Emmanuel’s whole body jerked and a started gasp escaped him, “Oh.”

Lisa grinned and started to tease Emmanuel’s hole with her tongue, swiping over it and tonging at his entrance. Each pass of her tongue had Emmanuel gasping and shuddering. When she reached her hand around to touch him Lisa found Emmanuel hard and leaking at his tip.

“Do you like that?” she teased lightly. “Does it feel good, Em?”

“Yes.” His voice was breathless and thick with arousal, “Yes yes yes.”

“Good.” This time her tongue started to work inside, past his spasming rim. Her hand moved from his cock to rub soothing circles against him.

Emmanuel’s body began relaxing around her and Lisa thrust her tongue into him, paying attention to needy moans and the way his body reacted to her ministrations. When she pulled back he actually whimpered at the loss.

“Don’t worry. It’ll feel even better when I have my cock buried in you.”

The words had a noticeable effect and delight filled her. It was reassuring to see him enjoying a little experimenting and her mind was already thinking of various things he might enjoy since it was obvious Emmanuel loved having his ass played with.

Lisa placed a soft kiss to the small of his back, grinning against him and withdrawing.

She reached for the lube and slowly set about opening Emmanuel up. His breathing hitched each time she worked a new finger inside, “You’re taking my fingers so well, Em.” Lisa twisted her fingers around until she brushed his prostate and started to rub against it.

Almost immediately a high keen escaped and he tried shoving back into her, ass clenching and unclenching around her. “Lisa.” It was gasped in a wrecked voice. “That feels…” he trailed off, moaning and shaking.

Lisa focused on his prostate for a little longer before resuming his prep. She glanced over at the two different attachments she’d been debating between. Both were long and thick, something she figured Emmanuel would enjoy but one was ridged and the other was smoother.

She added some more lube to his stretched hole and stood to pull on her harness. “Would you prefer the black or purple?” Lisa asked and watched Emmanuel glance over at the two attachments in question.

“Black.”

Ridged it was then.

Lisa moved back onto the bed and picked up the fake cock, attaching it and lubing it up. “Let me know if it’s too much.” She stroked her hand down the swell of Emmanuel’s ass and moved up to him, left hand on the black attachment.

It felt thick in her hand and when the first inch started to push in she could hear Emmanuel hiss out a breath. His breathing was quickening the further it pushed in but she kept up a steady and slow pace, inching in and checking on him.

“That’s it.” She encouraged, “You’re taking my cock so well, Em.” He released a shaky breath and a soft  _Lisa._ “So good at taking it. So good, baby.”

Lisa paused with the thick toy half way inside and stroked his thigh in those same soothing circles as before. “I’m fine.” He spoke up when she didn’t move again.

“Alright.”

More of the toy pushed inside and Lisa fixed her attention on the way his hole opened up, taking it in and the way Emmanuel clenched around it. The fake cock split Emmanuel’s ass open in a truly beautiful way and had arousal burning inside her at how good he was being.

In the next instant she was buried completely inside and her hips were pressed up against his ass. “You did it.” She smiled, “You took my whole cock, Em. You look so beautiful like this.” It wasn’t something she’d gotten to do much in the past but Lisa loved a partner who was at least a little submissive to her most of the time in bed.

Emmanuel would go almost completely pliant when she ordered him around or took charge.

Carefully she inched back out and pushed in. Her thrusts were long and deep at first, waiting for his ass to get used to the intrusion, before her fingers dug into Emmanuel’s hips and she started snapping her hips forward at a quicker pace.

She found a good angle and pace that had Emmanuel moaning again. His cock was once more hard and the sounds of his pleasure filled her with warmth. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes. Yes, Lisa.” Emmanuel pushed back into her and started to actively help her fuck deep inside. “Oh oh oh Lisa… _ohhh_ —” one of her hands curled around his cock and teased him even as her hips drove her cock into him.

“Emmanuel.” She breathed, “You’re doing so good taking my cock.” Again there was a noticeable reaction and Lisa grinned, pleased. With each thrust that hit his prostate the moans and gasps were getting louder.

Under them the mattress groaned softly with her movements but Emmanuel’s sounds of enjoyment almost drowned it out. “ _Please_.” It was gasped and choked off on a rough moan when she slammed deep.

Lisa kept fucking forward with the sound of her hips slapping up against Emmanuel’s bare ass increased in volume and she could hear the way his begging for release had lost its words, slipping into inarticulate sounds and breathy moans.

Her hand started stroking up and down his hard cock, teasing where she knew he enjoyed it the most, until his ass was clamping down on the thick fake cock and he was shooting his release onto the bed sheets below.

She fucked him through it and didn’t pull out until he’d collapsed onto the sheets under her, breathing fast. “Lisa.” Slowly she pulled out and watched the black dildo inch back out until Emmanuel’s hole was gaping from where it had been stretched wide open.

It tried to close around nothing as she admired the puffy rim, lightly tracing it and moving away. Her hands were steady while she untied Emmanuel’s wrists and he rolled onto his back. Lisa straddled his waist and picked up his right wrist to place a kiss where the skin was pink and repeated the action with his left.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him and once she’d removed the dildo from her harness she leaned forward to press her lips to his. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.” Emmanuel wrapped his arms around her and Lisa allowed herself to shift until she was draped over him, “Can we go back to the store and get a few more attachments?” she rested her head against him and let her eyes close.

“Of course. I wanted to start off slow and see if it was something you would enjoy.”

“I enjoyed it very much.” He paused and continued, “I think I would enjoy a larger dildo.” There was no hesitation and Lisa was only slightly surprised. Emmanuel didn’t have the kinds of hang-ups she was used to with guys and his openness about preferences had been refreshing.

Lisa looked up at him and rested her chin on his chest, “You’re amazing. Don’t worry, Em, I’ll get you something much bigger next time.” She kissed him again and settled down to listen to his heart beating steadily in his chest. Her eyes started to drift closed as Emmanuel’s hand stroked up and down her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa watched as the large pink glass plug pushed past Emmanuel’s rim to rest snugly inside him. “I’ve been going out of my mind today.” She breathed and grinned against Emmanuel’s lips when he moved into position to draw her in for a kiss. The swell of her pregnant belly didn’t allow him to move very close but Lisa loved how warm he felt against her.

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed against her lips and rested a hand on the swell of her belly. “You glow so brightly.” Lisa pressed her forehead to his and grinned at the sight of Emmanuel’s large hands stroking over where their baby was growing inside her.

It was something she’d wanted for a long time.

“Love you, Em.” She spoke, “Now are you going to be good for me? Let me ride you and fuck you?” the harness and large strap-on were set to the side for later. “My good boy.”

Emmanuel pressed another kiss to her lips and immediately lay back down. He laid there as Lisa had instructed before and her hand curled around his cock, gliding up and down as she slicked him up with lube.

It took some maneuvering for Lisa to settle down astride Emmanuel and he held her hips as she slid down on him with a groan. Lisa couldn’t ride him as hard and fast but she could still roll her hips and guide Emmanuel to help her.

“Touch me.” She breathed and moaned lowly when Emmanuel’s fingers rubbed against her sending sparks of pleasure through her. Lisa rolled her hips quicker, breathing quickening and cheeks heating up. “Ohhh Emmanuel. That’s it, baby.”

One of his hands remained on her hip but the other kept rubbing against her clit as she rode him. “Lisa.” He moaned it and those gorgeous blue eyes were dark with arousal.

“Just want till I’m inside you, baby.” She breathed and bit her bottom lip. Lisa could feel how close she was and her movements picked up a hint of desperation. The feeling of Emmanuel buried inside her and his fingers pressing, rubbing, her just right had her first orgasm rolling through her. “Ohhhh Emmanuel.”

Her eyes fluttered and her mouth dropped open as her hips stilled. That horrible tight coil of need and arousal that had been driving her insane for the better part of the afternoon eased. She had never thought the second pregnancy would leave her so on edge but Emmanuel was more than happy to give her as many orgasms as she needed.

He even went out at all hours to sate her insane cravings.

Lisa rode him until her second orgasm washed over her and she was shaking, warm and sated, as Emmanuel touched her softly, reverently. “Thank you, Em.” He moved up at her urging so she was sitting astride his erection and pressed their lips together. “Are you going to be good and take my cock for me?”

“Yes Lisa.” She tipped his head and pressed their lips together. Emmanuel gave over to her so easily, followed every single one of her requests and loved her sweetly. “How do you want me?”

_Everywhere_  she thought briefly and grinned at him as he laid back, helped her off his hard cock and waited patiently for her to order him. “I want you bent over the edge of the bed.” She finally decided.

Once she was off the bed, harness and strap-on in hand, Emmanuel climbed off to help her put the harness on. His fingers were light and careful as he secured it before getting into position. “Thank you.” She murmured.

Lisa took a moment to admire the large plug she’d worked inside him earlier and how it was nestled between Emmanuel’s cheeks.

“My very good boy.” She murmured a hand absently stroking against her belly when she felt their child kick. “Are you going to moan for me like a pretty cockslut? My pretty cockslut?”

“Yes, Lisa.”

“Very polite.” She praised as she attached the long, thick dildo and stroked it as she stepped up. “I’m going to fuck you right into an orgasm baby.”

The plug was eased out and left Emmanuel gaping obscenely once the large bulb had popped free. He gasped and his hole clenched at the loss. Lisa added some more lube, checked to make sure he was loose enough and then thoroughly slicked up the dildo.

It was one of the largest attachments she could find, veined and thick and ridiculously long, but Emmanuel had been more than happy at her choice when they had gone back to her favorite sex toy shop.

“Ready, Em?” she asked as she stroked her fake cock and moved closer to tease his rim with the head of it. “No touching yourself. I want you to come on my cock or not at all.”

Lisa watched as his fingers dug into the sheets and he braced himself as she eased inside, inch by inch. She rubbed against his thigh making soft sounds as Emmanuel’s hole spread to accommodate the clear purple dildo.

“How does that feel?”

“Good.” He sounded breathless and Lisa rolled her hips back, fucked forward and stilled. “Lisa please move. _Please_.”

Emmanuel was already on edge from her riding him and Lisa wasn’t so cruel that she would make him suffer for very long. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his hips and she moved back only to snap her hips forward.

“I want you to beg me. Tell me how good it is.”

She started slowly enough, wanting him to adjust to the huge attachment, until she could start slamming inside him. The only times Emmanuel came untouched were the ones where she took him hard and fast with a larger toy.

“Lisa Lisa Lisa.” He chanted her name as she pounded into him, mindful of her pregnant body and making sure she wasn’t straining herself too much. “Harder please Lisa!”

“How much do you want it, Em?” Lisa grunted as she slammed deep and stilled, “How bad do you want me to fuck you with my huge cock?”

“Badly. Please I’ll do anything.”

Lisa’s eyes hooded and she immediately started back up. Her hips smacked against his ass and the sound of skin against skin rang out in the room. But nothing could cover up the way Emmanuel moaned, gasped and  _begged_ her loudly.

“Keep your hands where I can see them.” She snapped out when his hand started to move back. “I know you can be good, Em.”

She twisted and moved until her thrusts had Emmanuel’s begging turning into inarticulate cries of pleasure. He shuddered and she could see the tension in his body, how he was getting closer and closer, as her hips pistoned forward as best they could.

“There we go.” She murmured, “My pretty cockslut.” Lisa angled for his prostate and slammed deep on each snap of her hips. She could feel how the sight of Emmanuel submitting to her, taking her cock and begging was turning her on.

The light purple dildo kept him stretched wide open and disappeared into him each time she moved forward.

His breathing hitched and Emmanuel shuddered as Lisa kept moving. It was a great workout and one of her hands moved up to rub against her baby bump when she felt another kick. “Mommy is fucking your Daddy.” She cooed softly, “Calm down baby.” Her hand moved against her bump and the movement settled.

In front of her Emmanuel didn’t seem to notice the momentary distraction, “Lisa ohhhh pl—Lisa Lisa Lisa!”

There was a loud wail of her name and Lisa fucked Emmanuel through his orgasm, “Good job.” She praised, “You did so well coming untouched for me.” He was limp and bent over the bed, whimpering lowly each time her cock moved and stimulated his sensitive ass.

Carefully she eased out and marveled at the gape of Emmanuel’s hole. Lisa moved to collect the glass plug and pushed it back inside loving the thought of Emmanuel walking around wearing it. Once it was settled inside him he got to his feet and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, hands stroking up and down her sides.

“I love you, Em.” She gave him an affectionate smile when Emmanuel immediately set about helping her out of the harness, kissing the swell of her belly while he was kneeling. “You’re so good for me.”

Lisa glanced at the clock. They had over an hour before Ben came home. She sighed as he helped her settle onto the edge of the bed, reverently spreading her thighs apart to settle them on his shoulders as he settled himself between them.

Without a word he leaned in and Lisa shuddered at the feel of his mouth on her.


End file.
